Code Harry
by TiaDalma92
Summary: A Harry Potter/Code Geass crossover. Summary is inside... R
1. Chapter 1

**Code Harry**

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter belongs to Rowling and Code Geass to Sunrise.

**Summary**** : **(damn I suck at summaries, okay, here goes nothing) The ninth princess of The Holy Empire of Britannia attends as a student in Hogwarts. Her brother, the Emperor, is aware of her ability and of the return of the Dark Lord. He sends her to the magic world with the mission to help The Boy Who Lived with his quest.

**A/N :**Ok, guys, I think I should enlighten you about some things in my story. This is a Harry Potter/Code Geass crossover. Lelouch isn't dead and is Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. C.C. has died, but not before making him an immortal warlock. He, on the other hand, made a contract with his sister (not Nunnally) giving her the exact same Geass he once used to posses. Fully aware of the magical world and the evil that lures in it he requires of his sister to help in the war. Oh and the Pendragon was never destroyed. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1****:**

The light was making its way through the large windows of the room. The curtains were swaying lightly due to the autumn wind. The sky was clouded and you could see the sun setting behind the horizon. A man was sitting on a desk in the middle of the room and was signing some papers. His black hair was falling in front of his face, hiding his violet eyes. His head shot straight when a knock on the door was heard.

- Come in.

- You wanted to see me, Your Highness? – asked a girl, entering the room.

She was a head shorter than the man but had the exact same eyes as his. In fact she had a lot features that he possessed. Her hair was also jet black but it was curly unlike his straight one. She held it in a high pony tale, which was bushy and was reaching her waist, and only two string of hair were falling on each side of her face.

- Dear sister, formalities are not needed, you know that. – he said in a sweet, loving voice.

The girl blushed.

- Yes, brother, I'm sorry. – she apologized, bowing lightly.

- No need to be. Now about why I have summoned you. I have a request.

- What can I do for you, Your- … , brother. – she quickly corrected herself.

He smirked.

- The Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry is in need of my help.

The girl gave him a puzzled look, not really knowing what that has to do with her. He continued.

- He wants me to send somebody, who can help the Boy Who Lived with his … well, if you ask me its pure survival.

- And you think I'm suitable for the job, my lord?

He smiled warmly at his sister.

- My dear sister, I've noticed how you've been acting lately. You're not really happy here, you don't have much friends to lighten your mood, you go out rarely, you're always wandering around in the Pendragon watching military simulations or practicing with your Knightmare, and you even rarely visit Nunnally in Japan. – he said taking a step closer to her and taking her by the shoulders. – You deserve better than this. There will be new places, people, friends and maybe love. And I think you have a need of that.

She looked her brother with eyes filled with pure love and gave him a hug, burrowing her face in his chest.

- Thank you. – she managed to say after few seconds.

- Besides, - he continued – this is a very important task and I don't want to give it to anyone else but you.

He then cupped her face and kissed her forehead.

- Thank you for everything.- she hugged him again – I love you, Lelouch.

- I love you too, Rakshata.

----------------------------------------------------------

Well, hope you enjoyed it so far  R&R people! Luv ya ;) oh and I named her Rakshata 'cus that name came in my mind while I was writing …


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2****:**

Voices could be heard downstairs. Something caused a lot of commotion for everybody to have gotten up so early in the morning. He could hear Ginny getting excited about something but he decided not to think about it. He just wanted to sleep but obviously they didn't want to. He put his head under the pillow but that didn't help much. "God dammit, doesn't anybody sleep around here?" he thought throwing the blanket on the floor and getting up.

- Where the hell are my clothes? – he mumbled looking around the room.

Then yesterday's event came back to him and he remembered Hermione yelling something about dirty clothes and being more careful while playing quidditch. He singed and pulled a black T-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans from his trunk. He then took his glasses and made his way downstairs. As he was approaching the voices were getting louder.

- It says that she wont be studying she will just attend classes with us. She's like a guest. – said Hermione looking through the Daily Prophet.

- Who?

She turned around to see Harry standing on the doorway.

- Good morning, Harry! – Ginny said cheerfully.

- Yeah, good morning! – he answered lazily, taking a seat next to Ron – So what's going on?

Hermione took a quick glance at everybody then threw the paper in front of Harry. He looked puzzled and took the paper. On the main page was a picture of a very beautiful girl who was waving at all the reporter's that where taking pictures of her. Although, she was looking a bit embarrassed.

Everybody was looking at him while he was reading the article below the picture.

- Is this true? – he finally asked.

- We believe it is. There were rumors at the Ministry about it. – said Arthur Weasley.

- Why would the princess come to Hogwarts? – Harry said more like to himself than to the others.

- Who cares? Wouldn't it be great? I can't wait to meet her. – Ginny said a little too excited.

- Hey, don't think she'll even look at you. She's probably some self-confident over-dramatic bossy spoiled girl who'll want all the attention on herself.

- Ron! You have no right to judge people like that. You haven't even met her.

- Hermione, she's a ROYALTY! – said Ron like it was the most obvious thing in the world – They're all the same. See, Harry agrees with me.

- What? – asked Harry surprised. He wasn't really listening to their argument.

- This doesn't mean anything, Ron! – said Hermione.

- Damn it, you're stubborn.

- Hey, watch your tongue, young man! – shouted his mother from the kitchen.

- Anyway … - Arthur started making them all to shut up – I believe that Dumbledore would want all of you to behave and be nice to her during her stay. – he finished, glancing at Ron before making his way in the kitchen.

- Whatever. – Ron muttered.

Ginny leaned over the table and whispered to the Trio.

- Guys, you know what? I've heard that every one of the Imperial family has his own super power.

They all looked at her like she was some five year old child. Awkward silence …

- Super power, Ginny? Seriously, you need to cut down on those cartoons.

- Hey! – said Ginny a little offended.

- She's right. – interrupted Ron.

- Well, I believe there's nothing for us left to do besides waiting until school comes and see what king of person is she. – Harry said, closing the case.

- I bet 10 bucks that she's a bitch.

- You're on. – Hermione took the bet without even thinking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N : So, this is the second chappy, sorry it took so long. R&R people I want to know what ya think ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm kinda disappointed that only one person reviewed my story ;( is it that bad? If u have some ideas for the future chapters I would be happy if you share them. Till then, here's da 3rd chapter …

**Chapter 3:**

3 days ago …

She entered her room and closed the doors behind her. She pulled a suitcase from her closed and started filling it with clothes, shoes, towels, bathroom accessories, make-up and other belongings. She knew she was leaving on Monday and it was like half a week 'till then but she was so excited. She's going to Hogwarts! New place, new people, new friends, lots of interesting things to do, after all it is a magic school. Maybe she could learn a couple of spells. Sure she'll miss her friends here, but she knew she'll see them again, sooner than she will expect, they'll make sure of that. She smiled happily to her while putting her mascara in the case. Suddenly the door opened and a short pale-skinned girl with blonde hair and green eyes entered the room. She was breathing heavily. Probably she was running all the way here.

- Is it true, … my lady? You're … leaving. – she asked trying to catch her breath.

- Yes, Cameron. It's true. My brother has asked me to.

Cameron, a maid and close friend to Rakshata, was looking and her with disbelief.

- And you accepted?

- Well, obviously. – Rakshata answered motioning to her suitcase.

Cameron sighed, a sad expression forming on her face. Rakshata smiled weakly and embraced her friend with a hug.

- I'll miss you. All of you. – she whispered to the blonde girl, kissing her forehead.

Shouting and crushes could be heard down the hall. The two girls broke apart and tried to listen to the voices. One particular voice could be heard among the others. Probably because the owner was screaming on top of his lungs.

- Where is she? I'm going to kill her!

- Oh, did I mention that Gino almost crushed into the Warrick Palace while flying with the Tristan when he found out you were leaving?

- No, I guess you forgot to mention that. – said Rakshata, looking terrified at the door waiting for Gino to burst in and take her head off.

And there it was. The inevitable. He came flying in, taking a quick glance around the room when he spotted her. She was taking a few steps back but he was quicker than her. He pulled her close to his body, almost crushing her bones.

- Gino… I … can't… br…eathe – she choked out.

- Don't care. You ain't leavin'. – he loosened his grip enough for her to breathe but not enough to have any chances of getting away.

She sighed giving up, and resting her body against his, her hands hanging lazily on each side of her.

Awkward silence …

- So, you intend to hold me for all eternity?

- Yep.

Awkward silence … again ….

- Agh, Gino… - she started trying her best to get him off her because obviously he wasn't going to soon. – …come on. Don't be such a baby.

- But why? I though you liked it here? – he said pleadingly, letting go.

- Yes, I do like it here, but there are some things that I have to attend to. – Rakshata explained calmly looking in his sky-blue eyes.

Gino sighed, seeing it was helpless. He then pulled her into another hug.

- You know I luv ya, right? And if there's anything you need …

- Yeah, Gino, I know. Luv ya too.

Gino was like a big brother to her even if he was only a couple of months older than her. He was always able to make her feel better with his jokes and pranks when she wasn't in a good mood. He was always there for her when everyone else wasn't. You could say that he cares for her as much as Lelouch did. He taught her how to pilot a Knightmare, how to fight, hell even how to dance. She owed him a lot.

Cameron was looking at the couple happily.

- Aww, continue doing that and I think I'm gonna cry.

Gino didn't even need to turn around to see who it was. He could recognize that voice anywhere. Not paying attention to it he still held Rakshata into a hug.

- Go to Hell, Suzaku.

- Hey, don't talk to my Knight like that. – said Rakshata looking at him like a mother was looking at her child when it took a cookie from the jar.

She then looked at the door. A smirking Suzaku was leaning on the door frame. You could see his well build and sexy body through his uniform.

Damn, he looked hot. Rakshata made her way to him standing on her tip toes and placing a kiss on his cheek.

- Hey, darling! Come on, Lloyd and Cecile have something to show you. – he said offering his hand to his princess.

She looked at him confused, narrowing her eyes. Taking his hand, she turned to Gino and pulled him by the arm.

- Come on. Let's go.

Rakshata locked hands with Gino and Suzaku while making their way to the lab where Lloyd and Cecile were.

Entering the lab they saw Cecile sitting on a computer, working and above her on a terrace was Lloyd, his eyes sparkling behind his glasses.

- Good day, Your Highness! Suzaku, Gino. – Cecile greeted them all.

- My dear princess! – shouted Lloyd from atop – I'm overjoyed that you could join us. We have a present for you.

- Lloyd, you know I don't like surprises.

- I know, dear, but I bet that you're gonna love that one. – He winked and motioned to them all to follow him.

They entered a room where Rakshata very well knew that here they build and develop the Knightmare Frames. Her eyes almost instantly landed oh her Knightmare and she was little taken aback. What could her Knightmare be doing here, it wasn't damaged last she checked. Looking closely, she noticed a few changes here and there, but nothing in particular.

- Behold, your new and developed Guinevere. I … - he was interrupted by the daggers Cecile's stare was throwing at him. – I mean WE have installed a Radiant Wave Surger much like the Guren's, a VARIS Rifle, a Slash Harken, and guess what. The Tristan is not the only Knightmare that can transform anymore.

Rakshata's eyes widened and she felt her jaw hitting the floor.

- You mean …

- YES !!! HAHAHA! – shouted Lloyd spinning around the Guinevere.

"He's doing it again. Laughing like a mad scientist." Though Suzaku.

- Oh, my god, I can't believe it. – she turned around to look at Gino's reaction. She expected him to be a little envy because after all it was only his Knightmare that can transform. She was feeling little guilty. But Gino's smile was dancing on his face as he was looking her. It's like he knew.

- Damn you two! YOU KNEW ABOUT IT! – she shouted at them, wanting to look angry but the smile wasn't leaving her face.

They just couldn't take in anymore and burst into laugh.

- Y-you … should've … seen the look… on your …f-face… - Suzaku was now rolling on the floor laughing. – Priceless.

- I'll get you next time. – she promised and turned to Lloyd and Cecile. – Thank you, both of you! – and she hugged them.

- Just take care of her, okay.

- Yes, of course.

- Hey, wanna race? – asked Gino.

- You're on. – she answered taking the keys from Cecile.

Shortly after they left Lloyd turned to his assistant.

- I'm sure going to miss her.

- You? Miss a female creature? I think you should go out more often. The air here doesn't affect you in a good way.

- Well, she is the only one that gives me permission to experiment on her Knightmare. And now she's taking it with her. Aww, I'm doomed …

He was now looking through the big glass window to his newest invention transforming in mid air. At least he knew it was in good hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: hope you liked it … R&R :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : **Thanks to all who've reviewed you really made my day. Love ya (kisses & hugs). As for the question, of course they'll get together I'm not leaving Harry to that … thing Ginny. =) Well, hope you enjoy chappy 4.**

Chapter 4:

It was a warm morning in the Pendragon and everybody was outside waiting for the princess to come. Gino, standing next to Anya, was looking impatiently his clock every ten seconds.

- What the hell is taking them so long? – he mumbled so only Anya could hear him.

- Maybe she forgot something and had to go back. – Anya suggested.

Gino wasn't pleased with her answer and was tapping his foot impatiently. All of the Pendragon were outside now: the Emperor, the Knights, all of the employers including Lloyd and Cecile, the soldiers and all of the staff. Even Nunnally was here. She should've been here by now.

It was dark in the room. You couldn't guess was it day or night. Suddenly the door burst open and a second later a lot of light came in the room.

Rakshata lifted her head from the pillow to get a better look at what was going on, but before she could open her eyes the sheet that was covering her was pulled roughly and she fell from the bed.

- What the f- …

- Get up! Now! – ordered her her Knight.

- Whoa, whoa, hold on a minute, you're orderin- …

- We don't have a minute. – he interrupted her, again, while putting her clothes on her bed.

- What the hell, Suzaku? – Rakshata was now pissed off. What could be so important for him to wake her up so early. And how dares he enter her room without permission (it's not like he ever did).

He looked at her then kneeled down in front of her (she was still on the floor), took her hand gently and his green eyes met hers violet ones. Then he said with comfort on his voice:

- Darling, you're late for your first day at Hogwarts.

She was looking at him with no expression on her face. Then realization hit her.

- Oh, my God! I'm late for my first day at Hogwarts! – she shouted, getting up and starting to put her clothes on.

- Really? – asked Suzaku, like he was as surprised as her.

- C'mon, Suzaku, help me! – she pleaded, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

He chuckled and went to her then started lacing the back of her dress. It was a light blue dress with corset and was reaching her ankles. While he was doing the laces of her corset she was starring in the wall across her, thinking.

- Suzaku, I'm afraid. – she whispered.

He suddenly stopped and looked away from the laces, then continued.

- Why? – he asked, doing the last one. She felt his hot breath on the back of her neck and shivered.

Rakshata turned around to face him.

- Because …, because you know I've never been leaving for such a long period of time, and there will be new people, new faces, what if they don't like me, they'll see me as a princess and will be blinded to everything else, like my true self. It's just … - she took a deep breath – what if I don't fit?

Suzaku took her by the shoulders.

- Rakshata, there is nothing for you to worry about. I'm sure there will be people who'll see beyond the borders of your royalty and know the real you. And if there are not, which I doubt, just ignore them. They don't have the right to judge you before they have the chance to know you. You must have more self-confidence. Also, don't forget that you will be there for a reason.

She nodded, kissed him lightly on the lips and hugged him. He hugged her back.

- And if somebody is making you problems – he continued, breaking the hug and smirking – you know who to turn to.

She left a light laugh escape her lips.

- Thank you, Suzaku. I love you, my Knight.

- I love you too, my Princess. Now come on, everybody is waiting.

- Oh, I'm guessing that Lelouch won't be very pleased.

Suzaku nodded. Rakshata took his hand and they made their way outside. Loud cheers could be heard as they came to a view outside. Flowers were thrown in the air and music was playng. She shuddered and Suzaku took her by the waist, motioning for her to continue walking. Everybody, that were close to her were in a line, waiting to bid farewell. First came Kallen, Oghi, Villetta, Tamaki and Tohdoh.

- Guys, I'm gonna miss you so much. – she said hugging them all.

- We're going to miss you too, your Highness. – said Kallen, who was last to hug her.

Rakshata turned to Villetta, who was in her eight month of pregnancy.

- I expect good news very soon. – she said, winking. Villetta nodded with a smile.

Then was her maid, Cameron. Tears were escaping her eyes as she was looking at her princess.

- I'm sorry, Your Highness, it's just … - she started, but was cut off by a hug.

- Don't worry, I'll be fine. – Rakshata whispered, letting her go. Cameron nodded.

Next were Anya and Ginno, who was trying to look angry and wasn't looking at her direction. Rakshata said bye to Anya, kissing her on the cheek then turned to Gino.

- You're one stubborn child, you know that? – she said crossing her arms in front of her.

He took a quick glance at her but didn't move. She smirked.

- Fine. – she said trying to sound as pissed off as she could and turned to continue when she felt a strong grip over her waist and felt her legs leaving the ground. He didn't say anything, just burrowed his face in her neck.

- I'll miss you two, Gino. – Rakshata said in his hair, kissing it.

He then let her go and she continued down the path.

- Lloyd, you know I don't want to sentence you to exile by not leaving you my Knightmare to experiment on. So I expect it to be in its best shape and with the newest technology installed when I get back, kay?

Lloyd eyes were like sparkling behind his glasses as he was very, very surprised. He then took gently her hand and placed a soft kiss on top of it.

- A scientist could only dream of a wife like you, my dear princess. – he said and earned a hit on the shoulder by Cecile.

Rakshata laughed and continued. The next face took her by surprise.

- Nunnally! – she jumped and hugged her sister.

- Yes, my sister, do you expect to let you leave without saying goodbye? I don't think so. – Nunnally said in a sweet voice.

- I don't think so, either, sister. – she said, kissing her. – I love you, sister!

- I love you too, Rakshata. I want you to write to me, okay? Tell me how things are going there.

- Yes, of course I will. – she answered, looking her sister in the eyes. How long she was longing to see her sister's beautiful eyes. And now Nunnally could see again. It was the best thing that has happened in Rakshata's life and also her dream.

She then moved in front of her brother. Smirks were playing on both their faces.

- I can't say that I'll be missing you, brother. Seeing you maybe, but talking to you… I doubt it.

- Yeah, me neither. – Lelouch said, kissing her sisters forehead. – Have fun there.

- Oh, I will. – she said, chuckling. She then kissed her brother's cheek.

- Farewell, brother.

- Farewell, sister.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N : ****So we're finally getting to the good part. Reviews will speed up the updating of the next chapter :) luv ya **


End file.
